If I Wake Up Tomorrow, Will You Still Be Here?
by BrunoTheWolf
Summary: *WARNING* Pretty fluffy and lovey-ish...sorry, I was listening to the amazing song, "Please Dont Go" by Mike Posner. And, well, this happened! :  Reviews, tips, and ratings are VERY appreciated! Rated K  for slight violence.


Hey guys, this is just a one-shot story…inspired by the song, "Please Don't Go" by the amazing Mike Posner. Hope you like it; I'm not the best writer. Haha, sorry, I've been obsessed with the Lion King fics lately; they're actually pretty awesome. And how could you not love the Lion King, right? :D So, um yeah...my new year's resolution is to become a better, more committed writer and to update more often. [[Like anyone cares; I only have one fan, lol.]]

[[p.s. these are my original characters, blah. I don't know. I am not good at writing/role-playing actual characters! :P Oh, and thanks for the help, reviewers! :) ]]

_**Anyway, without further ado, here it is, my one-shot fail!:**_

* * *

The moon's shine reflected off the great rock like the sun shining through glass. All of the creatures, diminutive or ample, were sleeping soundly on the warm, refreshing summer's night. Two particular lions, although, were standing out in the dawning sunrise. The two, male and female, were obviously romantically engaged with each other. The creamy, light fur of the female tinged slightly orange from the sun quickly rising over the voluminous savannah.

Her gracious head, lightly etched like a wonderful, beautiful painting, was curled snuggly into the male's downy mane. Her left front paw lay across his body, almost like a baby holding it's precious stuffed animal, never wanting to let go. She was sound asleep, her light tawny tail slightly flicking in her deep, wonderous slumber.

The male, his amber eyes gleaming brightly in the sun and moon's coming together, setting the sky afire. He had a slight smirk on his face, his left front paws gripping the back of the female's back. The male was handsome, his lush, sparkling dark peach colored tufts carefully groomed into such a way it appeared to be light, spiked, and wavy but upon touch, was as soft as a cheetah's gossamer coat. His body fur was a dark shade of creamy-white colorization, if possible to say. The lion, named Zuri, and the lioness, named Nura, were watching the stars the previous night together, while all the others lions were beginning to nod off, yawn, and they soon headed to bed as night swiftly fell upon the mountainous Pride Rock.

"It's so amazing," Nura had said the previous dusk, "that all those stars are kings and all the kings watch over us for eternity..." Her blue eyes reflected a shooting star that suddenly passed by. She gasped in surprise, and turned her head to look a Zuri. He was smiling warmly at her, his auburn eyes filled with affection.

"Make a wish." He said quietly. Nura held back a blush and closed her eyes._ I never want this night to end,_ Zuri thought to himself as he too closed his eyes shut to make a wish.

Nura's eyes flicked open, "Done!" she laughed.

Zuri opened his eyes too, and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, hun, there's something on your shoulder... let me get it for you!" He yelled the last few words as he sprang up and tackled her, causing them to roll around in the grass. After a split second moment of tumbling, they were soaked upon splashing into a nearby river.

Zuri, who absolutely despised anything involving water, sat there appalled, his mouth wide open, shivering from ears to tail. Nura laughed her head off at his reaction, and fell onto her back, causing more water to splash on him. He raised his eyebrows, and jumped and pinned her.

"Gotcha!" he purred, holding back a laugh. Nura smirked and stuck out her tounge playfully.

"Yeah, but I'm going to so kick your butt later, Mr. Rambunctious," she taunted.

Zuri rolled his eyes. "As if that'll happen." He thrashed his tail happily and jumped off her, smiling from ear to ear. The male was especially quick to jump out of the cold water. However, Nura, who loved swimming, kept all four paws in it. They lay down by the water's edge and looked at the stars. They pointed out what star-formations they thought they saw, which star was the brightest, and talked about their future.

"Look, Nura..." Zuri said seriously after another bout of laughter and playing.

"I am in love with you, no matter what horrible things your kin says about you, I always will, forever and always. I am completely committed to convincing my pride to let you join us."

Nura's eye's widened a bit at his heartfelt words. "Oh my, Zuri...you would do that for me? But... I'm just a filthy rogue with no ambition, future, or potential. How could you love me? My so-called family is horrible, and even if I joined your pride, how could we possibly keep those furry demons away from us? They would hunt down this pride like a cheetah after an ill gazelle." she sighed.

At the last few words, her voice slightly cracked, and her eyes began to glisten with watery tears. Zuri sighed, and licked her cheek affectionately.

"I don't care about being hunted down, or even killed, if it's to save you. And I'm pretty sure you will be a heck of a lot safer here, not being abused, tortured, and neglected every hour. Starving, greedy, and cold... but you didn't turn out like those lions. You're different, and I fell in love with you for it." He said confidently,

"And, well, I was also thinking..." he swallowed shyly. Nura cocked her head slightly, tears beginning to fall upon her gossamer fur.

"W-what is it?" she whispered. Zuri looked her straight in her warm, inviting blue eyes.

"I think we should run away... and start our own pride. Think about it; just you and me... maybe a cub later on, no rules, no abuse, no laws holding back our love. I know it's crazy, but I can just tell it will all work out in a wonderful, insane way." Zuri finally said, his eyes unfocused in a dream-like daze as he imagined his pure, perfect blissful future with Nura. The female's mouth slightly hung open in surprise, and suddenly, her sad, gloppy tears turned into warm, small happy tears.

"Zuri... I love that idea. I would do anything as long as I'm with you! " she laughed happily, licking his cheek. Zuri smiled ecstatically, and put his paw over her to hold her back.

It was all going to be so perfect...their bliss and perfect daydream was finally coming true. Everything from now on would be perfect.

...Wouldn't it?

* * *

"God, would you just shut the heck up?" a young, female lion screamed at a large, handsome male with a feathery auburn mane.

"What the heck, Nura? What's your problem? I'm not the one who let our freaking cub wander off, retard!" he retorted quickly, panting angrily, his pretty but now, enraged face turning red as he bared his long fangs. The female, her neck fur beginning to stand on end, growled angrily and bared her teeth as well.

"What happened to you, Zuri? What happened to the handsome, funny, and charming lion I ran off with five seasons ago? Where'd he go? _Where is he?_" She kicked a sharp rock harshly at his face, her lip curled into an uptight snarl.

The spear-like rock landed staright into the lion's right eye. He roared in agony and surprised and pawed at his eye to get the rock out, but ending up clawing his face repeatedly.

Eventually, the rock came out, but the once handsome face was now covered in thick, sticky blood.

"You little freaking..." He roared and pinned her down quickly. Blood from his eye dripped onto her downy chest fur.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you said you loved me! That we would be together, always! I…I thought we would be perfect out here, making our dreams come true." Nura's voice broke at the second sentence, and hot tears spilled down her face. It hurt her agonizingly to see her once-charming mate look as if he was mangled by an angry rhinoceros, and she had caused it. Her feelings had definetly dropped for him, to a small drop almost amounting to nothing in the depths of her emotional well. But she could at least feel bad that she had once loved him, and this stupid lioness had ruined his life. Zuri jumped off slowly, and began to carefully wipe his face off with sheathed claws.

" I-I just fear that when I wake up tomorrow, another tragedy will happen...like today." He said, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. Nura lowered her eyes, now feeling stupid for feeling sorry for this wussy jerk. "Yeah, right, I'm not an idiot. I... need to go. For a long time. Goodbye forever, jerk. Don't come after me." She turned swiftly, and headed toward the setting horizon.

Zuri's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He ran in front of his mate, "Baby, please... don't go! I need you! Please...don't make me keep running from tomorrow. I need you, and I still love you. We need to find our cub, and we can restart...please! Don't go if you feel the way I do...and I WILL find you, please! I am freaking begging you!"

The strong lion then felt hot tears fall down his cheek. He didn't care. Zuri wasn't sure if she still felt the same way, but he just knew that if they stayed together, it would get better...

"No! Get away from me, I hate you!" Tears also began to fall down her face, too, lightly splashing upon contact with dry, cracked ground. "You wrecked my entire life, and took away all my chances of ever becoming happy again! Now you're saying your freaking sorry? That will not cut it, ever! You can't keep running like a pathetic wuss, Zuri! You need to realize that this relationship is getting slammed into the ground faster and faster each day. It's become where we have 1 bad day, and the reast are good days. And now...it's just all so wacked up, twisted, and horrible! Just get away from me, and keep our stupid cub! I don't want him as a reminder of the idiot lion I thought I knew! I said, Goodbye, jerk!" She screamed, sobbing.

Sniffing like crazy, moaning in agony, she ran away without looking back.

Zuri's mouth was open, and he slowly and painfully felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, then shatter into more, and more, and more... until nothing was left. He had no heart. Zuri roared depressingly into the sky, his fresh wounds stinging from the salty feel of thick tears falling quickly down his face. When he finished, a tiny spot began to come closer in the distance. He sniffed and wiped his face, and squinted to try and see better, but tears still blurred his vision. Zuri thought he heard the spot speak...what did it say? Ahdie, ahadie? Wait, no...

"Daddy! Daddy!" the male heard it quite clearly now.

He immeadiately knew it was his lost daughter.

"K-Kamili?" he shouted to the tiny spot getting bigger, forming into paws, floppy round ears, and long tail beginning to run closer and closer to the mangled lion.

Zuri now began to run to her, but as he got closer, the tiny, beautiful baby lioness slowly mutated into a large, wispy black lion with ridiculously long fangs. It's eyes glowed red, and the lion smelled of death and blood. It's claws were like knives, glistening in the now fark moonlight. Suddenly, it all went pitch-black dark, like the sun had decided to die right then and there. Ziru couldn't see anything, and he felt himself being uplifted - but nothing was touching him. He was floating, and had a single second of bliss, and almost laughed happily as the moment brought back wonderful feelings, memories, thoughts.

But then, quick as a gazelle, a bursting pain exploded in his head, neck, and chest. The lion, immersed in pitch black darkness screamed for help, and kept roaring and screaming in agony until his voice became hoarse, his body slowly began to float back down, and his legs went limp along with his neck and tail.

A loud, thundering sound was heard, like a heartbeat, but then gradually slowed down...

...and stopped.

* * *

"No!" the lion screamed, his voice hoarse and filled with agony as he jumped up.

The surprised lion suddenly didn't feel any pain...what had happened? He looked around, his heard pounding in his ears.

He was in a lush field...with Nura sound asleep beside him. He sighed deeply and wiped tears from his face. He noticed blood was stained on his claws and pads.

Zuri carefully got up, cautious not to wake his mate, and crawled to the nearby river. He gasped at his reflection. His young, happy face was now mangled with dried blood, and scars darting across his eyes and nose. He examined them carefully, and decided they wouldn't be permanent. Sighing, his beating heart still pounding from the horrific nightmare, he flopped back down, next to his mate.

"If I wake up, tomorrow, will you still be here...?" he barely whispered into her ear. Eyes closed, she smiled slightly and purred. Scooting closer to him sleepily, she muttered, "Of course...I love you." And with that, Zuri smiled to himself, and wrapped his paw around her.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear those three words..." he whispered again as he closed his eyes to fall asleep next to her warm, beautiful figure.

A single star shone in the pink, burning sky. The sun was now steadily rising, and the moon was faintly seen, hiding behind fluffy, pink and orange clouds in the far distance. As the moon faded, the star suddenly shot across the sky.

* * *

Lol, I know, it's pretty corny and fluffy and love-dovey, but I was in the mood, so deal with it! :D Thanks for reading, guys, and please subscribe to me for more stories coming soon! :D See yaa!


End file.
